User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/Contest Over, Close on Absolute Sword for Many
The Types of Abilities Cards Can Have are Below: (from Bushiroad's Latest Rules) Okay, we all know the 3 different types of Abilities: Activated, Automatic, and Continuous. Here are the definitions of each from the latest version of Bushiroad's Official Advanced Rules ver 107: Activated abilities：These abilities are written as 【Act】in the text, and can be activated at will. Automatic abilities：These abilities automatically activate when the situations stated on the ability occurs. Continuous abilities：These abilities are in effect as long as the conditions stated are fulfilled. Only Prize(s) left is for Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation, but clues can be found all over. (Already Won, but good info) Here are the 6 Card with (Secret Swords) in their Attribute on the Contest. Including Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade formation, which has the normal (Ninja Arts/Secret Sword) as Attribues, but also Absolute Sword as an additional Attribute. It's more of an extra credit type thing. The cards are listed in the order of the 1st 3 released, then the next 3 released. If they have an Ability, try to figure out what type it is from the text on the card. Also, Roxas had a great question about the "type" of answer I am looking for. Here is my reply to him from below. "HERE IT IS: As you read the types of''' Abilities Bushiroad says Cards can have are Activated', '''Automatic' and Continuous. All I am looking for is: if the card has a type of Ability, which one is it for that card? All I have to see is an answer as to what you think it is. While it would be great to see why you think it is the "ANSWER" you choose, it is NOT NECESSARY. I don't think anyone would just right a whole bunch of answers with every combination to make sure they win. But, I guess if they did, I would then HAVE to ask for an explanation if I saw a million one word replies. HERE IS AN EXAMPLE OF A FEW WAYS TO ANSWER: As you read the types of''' Abilities Bushiroad says Cards can have are Activated', '''Automatic' and Continuous. All I am looking for is: if the card has a type of Ability, which one is it for that card? All I have to see is an answer as to what you think it is. While it would be great to see why you think it is the "ANSWER" you choose, it is NOT NECESSARY. I don't think anyone would just right a whole bunch of answers with every combination to make sure they win. But, I guess if they did, I would then HAVE to ask for an explanation if I saw a million one word replies. Let's say Bushiroad came up with a different Ability called "AutoActiveblahblah" '''and someone '''read Absolutes Swords Abilities and thought they were both ''' "AutoActiveblahblah"' In this case their answer could simply be. ' "Bushiroad treats Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation's 2 abilities as Abilities that are AutoActiveblahblah." ' Or, if the 1st was one thing, and the 2nd were another, you could number or name them and give your answer. A NUMBERED EXAMPLE 1. Absolute's 1st Ability - "AutoActiveblahblah" - (my fake one, which I may be inclined to give prizes for because it would be fun.) 2. Absolute's 2nd Ability - Just like the other 6, it doesn't have one and you tricked us you ....... Hey now, no name calling.Basically I just need to know what you think each card, except Absolute Sword, is according to Bushiroad. Secret Sword, Moon Fang (Link to the Wiki Page) Cost Pay 3 gauge. When your opponent casts an impact, if this card is in the soul of "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation", you may cast it. (You may not cast it from your hand.) http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Counter Counter Deal 3 damage to your opponent! Nullify the impact cast by your opponent. Secret Sword, Star Crusher (Link to the Wiki Page) Cost Pay 3 gauge. When your opponent casts a spell, if this card is in the soul of "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation", you may cast it. (You may not cast it from your hand.) http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Counter Counter Deal 3 damage to your opponent! Nullify the spell cast by your opponent. Secret Sword, Shooting Star (Link to the Wiki Page) Cost Pay 3 gauge. When you are being attacked by an opponent's 《Weapon》, if this card is in the soul of "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation", you may cast it. (You may not cast it from your hand.) http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Counter Counter Deal 3 damage to your opponent! Destroy an opponent's item on the field. Secret Sword, Comet (Link to the Wiki Page) If a power 5000 or more monster on your opponent's field is attacking you alone, and this card is in the soulof a card with "Secret Sword" in its card name, you may cast it. (You may not cast it from your hand.) Cost 3 [http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Gauge gauge] http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Counter Counter Destroy the monster, and deal 3 damage to the opponent! Secret Sword, Morning Star (Link to the Wiki Page) If a power 3000 or less monster on your opponent's field is attacking you alone, and this card is in the soul of a card with "Secret Sword" in its card name, you may cast it. (You may not cast it from your hand.) Cost 3 [http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Gauge gauge] http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Counter Counter Destroy the monster, and deal 3 damage to your opponent! Secret Sword, Glittering Star (Link To the Wiki Page) If you are being link attacked, and if this card is in the soul of a card with "Secret Sword" in its card name, you may cast it. Cost 3 [http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Gauge gauge] Counter Nullify the attack, and deal 5 damage to your opponent! Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation (Link to the Wiki Page) Cost 3 gauge Use one of the following abilities. • Deal 2 damage to your opponent! • Counter For this turn, the next time your life would become 0, discard all cards from your hand, your life becomes 1, and deal 2 damage to your opponent! Simply write your replies below. The fist one to write the correct answers to all, will receive a '''Buddyfight Gift Prize' in February! Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation 'is' NOT REQUIRED to win. ' 'Because of the great thinking going on, I decided to add a separate prize for getting Azure right. Make sure to read the replies already made as they can help and I provide a hint about something in my reply and also point to a hint about the original 6 that already existed and show what section the hint is in. Category:Blog posts